


Choose Your Own FNaF Adventure

by Penroses (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, FNAF World, FNaF SL, Five Nights at Freddy's World, Gen, sorry about the bland title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Penroses
Summary: A Five Nights at Freddy's story influenced by comments and choices.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are paid a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE LATEST CHAPTER. GO TO THE CHAPTER INDEX AND SELECT THE BOTTOM CHAPTER FOR THE LATEST CHAPTER.

What is this?

Your eyes jolt open, meeting nothing but blackness. You look down. You cannot see your hands. Do you even have hands? Do you even have eyes? Shock overwhelms you as you struggle to find out where you are. There are no walls, or ceiling, and there doesn't even seem to be a floor. You’re just...there. Suddenly, you hear a voice behind your back.

“Turn around.”

You comply, and notice two bright yellow squares floating in front of you. There is nothing else in the darkness. Just the squares.

“Don’t panic. Stay calm. You’ve been chosen for something, and I will guide you through.”

You nod, or at least you’re pretty sure you do, since you can’t know for sure if you have a head or not.

“Are you familiar with the Five Nights at Freddy’s franchise?”

You think back, discovering that you have almost no memories of anything. You are, however, definitely familiar with the Five Nights at Freddy’s franchise. You nod again.

“Good. That will make this a lot easier. You remember the games, correct? FNaF 1, 2, 3, 4, Sister Location, Pizzeria Simulator, and...World?”

Again, you nod.

“Pick one. Think about it long and hard. If you do that, and you do that right, then you will be taken from this world and into a better one, and you will forget this experience. You will have a new life. It may be comedic at times, dramatic at others. It depends on what you choose.”

You think through this question long and hard. You’re still overcoming the shock of suddenly appearing in this place, not knowing who you are, but the yellow squares seem...trustworthy, somehow. You decide you’re going to follow through with their demands. But then…

Which game are you going to choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> So I'm trying something new here, hoping it goes well, might not, I don't know. Basically, the way this works is you make a choice of what to do next in the story and then comment it on the chapter. Usually it'll be open ended, but this chapter requires a limited choice since there aren't infinite FNaF games, y'know? And usually all the choices would be used, but this one will either be the most chosen one or the first chosen one.  
> This chapter's pretty short and not very good, but that's sort of the case with every first chapter of a CYOA I've seen, and the real juice always comes later, so I don't think it's that big of a deal.


	2. Your New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first day on the job begins! What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE LATEST CHAPTER. GO TO THE CHAPTER INDEX AND SELECT THE BOTTOM CHAPTER FOR THE LATEST CHAPTER.

It’s a tough choice. You’re making a hard decision between two different games right now. You’re not sure if you’ll ever be able to deci-

“Your decision is clear.” say the eyes to your surprise. “You have chosen Sister Location. Good choice.” Their approval is somewhat comforting.

“Do not worry about what will happen to you, or what will happen to me. It will all be fine. I will see you on the flipside. Goodbye.”

Your entire body feels as though it is slowly fading away from the place. You want to scream, but you cannot speak. You can only wait until your entire body has been taken away…

* * *

 

You are Michael Afton, a very popular person whose past you’d like to forget. You’re part of a family that had 3 children and 2 parents, but due to unfortunate circumstances now only has 1 child and 1 parent. That parent, who is not a very great one in your opinion, has just recently instructed you to visit his extremely safe underground animatronic rental facility (and maybe save your sister along the way). You’re not too sure about that last request. I mean, what are the chances that Elizabeth is _really_ down there?

After a short period of walking down sidewalks and having people wave at you (You’re not sure why half of them are bald and the other half all have the same haircut, by the way. Not to mention the matching shirts for each.), you reach the building that your father directed you to.

Upon reaching it, you can clearly see that the building is in need of repair. The rusty sign depicting Circus Baby and her ‘friends’ sends chills down your spine. Especially since that center animatronic murdered your sister. Definitely doesn't help. You’d think that a successful business like this would have a better central location, right?

As you enter through the slightly delayed automatic doors, you spot a neatly dressed man greeting you next to what seems to be a pile of odd yellow TV screens with eyes.

“Hello, new technician!” he cheers, smiling artificially. You now notice that the man is obviously an animatronic, and feel quite embarrassed that you didn’t see that earlier.

“Welcome to Circus Baby’s Entertainment and Rental! During your employment, you will be required to complete nightly tasks in the facility, such as repairing systems, deactivating animatronics, and most importantly: making sure the animatronics are on their stage and ready to perform! You will now receive your very own _Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System Model 5_ , or HandUnit for short, to guide you through your duties! Simply find the HandUnit with your name on it on the table on the right, get into that elevator, and you’ll be good to go! Please enjoy your job at Circus Baby’s Entertainment and Rental! Good luck! _Circus Baby’s Entertainment and Rental and Afton Robotics are not responsible for death or dismemberment._ ”

You’re pretty sure that’s a bad thing to hear.

You stare at the pile of ‘HandUnits’, yours specially labelled ‘MIKE’ and placed on top of all the others. You could go and get it, then enter the elevator...or you could not. This place is pretty creepy, and the doors behind you haven’t mysteriously locked, so you could totally leave. On the other hand, that robot has a pretty punchable face. Or you could just do your work normally! Honestly, you could do anything you wanted to.

So, on that note...what _do_ you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the majority of comments said SL, so sorry to the people who suggested FNaF 1 and 4! From now on however, almost all of the comments will likely get used due to the more open-endedness of the next choices in the story. Including this one!  
> By the way: I know these chapters are pretty short, but I THINK if there are enough comments on this one then the next one will be longer, because pretty much all of your comments will likely be used which will create longer scenarios and chapters!  
> Probably.  
> Maybe.


	3. Deep Below Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head down into the depths. Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE LATEST CHAPTER. GO TO THE CHAPTER INDEX AND SELECT THE BOTTOM CHAPTER FOR THE LATEST CHAPTER.

_ Bob: Leave, that place is creepy _

You decide to blow this joint straight away. You ain’t workin’ in this creepy robot hellhole! You immediately turn around and walk towards the doors, but soon find that they will not budge. You can only assume that they  _ did  _ mysteriously lock themselves after all. They were pretty crappy before anyways. An attempt to break down the door by kicking and punching it fails, followed by an attempt to ram it open with your friendly suited robot man which is also a failure. Why does your father make such fucking sturdy doors? And such fucking not sturdy robots or whatever? That’s fucking infuriating! You’re going to start a petition against this, this is a national tragedy! No longer shall this great country fall victim to–yeah that’s enough. You’re not getting out any time soon.

_ Njjeppson: Start rapidly pressing every single button. _

Sure! That’s a great way to procrastinate!

You quickly start a pressing spree, rubbing your hands all over the keypads and stray glowing buttons, enjoying the absolute mashed up calamity of visuals and audio being created. Electric shocks fly through the air, metal beams crash and cascade around you, the room is practically exploding! You finish it all off with a light push of the little grey button behind the robot man’s head, causing all of its costume plates to come flying off in every direction and leaving nothing but a twitching endoskeleton. You’re glad you did this, because your dad is a piece of shit. Now what?

_ Blue: Work normally _

_ Jet Star’s Sidekick: Imma go with work normally, let's wait for all the action later _

_ Bob the Builder: Maybe Mike should punch the robot, then go to work normally. X3 _

_ OneLessTorch: Agree to work normally but on the condition that you get at least five handunits instead of one _

_ 4 eyed cyclops 2 eletric boogaloo beyond: go in _

_ 4 eyes cyclops 2 eletric boogaloo beyond: i mean go in but do whatever the fuck you want _

After a swift punch to the glitching endo’s skull and a collection of five HandUnits (none being yours), you enter the shadowy blue elevator. The doors have already opened due to your button spree, a nice change of pace from the last set of doors you came across. You hope these ones are easier to break down.

As you step into the elevator and it begins to make its way down the shaft, all of the HandUnits jump to life, shouting all different things at you.

“Welcome to the first day of your exciting new animatronic repair job!”

“It’s time to begin your new life: the life of an official Circus Baby’s Entertainment and Rental lightbulb replacer!”

“I hope you’re ready for your first thrilling night of  _ floor tile cleaning! _ ”

“Welcome back, Mr. Field! Hopefully your voice is ready for our next session!”

“Come in, Henry.”

That last one was a bit ominous. And British.

As soon as the elevator comes to a complete stop, every HandUnit speaks in perfect synchronisation:

“You can now open the elevator using that bright, red and obvious button. Let’s get to work!”

You comply with those instructions and press that big, juicy, obvious red button. The elevator doors slide open and you prepare yourself for entry, until you see something blocking your path.

There’s an army of little round baby robot things at your feet, taking up nearly all floor space outside the elevator. Most of them look cracked and burnt, while others just seem really, really angry at you. Some are pounding their fists into their palms, some are stacking on each others shoulders, and some are even holding dislodged pipes and bars of metal. You have a feeling this won’t end well.

_ What do you do next? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!  
> This one did turn out to be a little longer than the others (I think), and it's all thanks to you guys and your great suggestions! I don't have much to say besides that, so...find a way to get past those Bidybabs, okay? Or just go back up the elevator shaft. Just do anything!


	4. Bidybab Beatdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fight off the Bidybabs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE LATEST CHAPTER. GO TO THE CHAPTER INDEX AND SELECT THE BOTTOM CHAPTER FOR THE LATEST CHAPTER.

_Bob: Get out your secret weapon (you decide what it is, just make it something insane) and destroy the bidybabs,by ripping them apart limb by limb with your secret weapon. Then go into the vent to the primary control module._

Looks like it’s time to get out your secret weapon. You reach into your pocket, humming some sort of theme that increases in pitch as it goes on, and pull out…

_A tube of toothpaste stuck to a VHS tape of an episode of The Immortal and the Restless!_

Wait, what? That’s all you’ve got? That’s insane! This might not go as well as you thought, but it’s probably worth a shot. You toss the somehow both slimy and crusty combination into the crowd, praying for the best. One Bidybab grabs it, giggles to herself, and skitters away. Fuck. That was a good episode. It’s the one where Vlad’s ex-girlfriend comes to visit, and Clara is not happy about it. You’re not sure whether to hope that Bidybab enjoys the episode or hates it. There must be another way!

_Njjeppson: Knock over the stacks of Bidybabs like dominoes and stomp on the survivors._

Alright, that seems more likely to work! You lightly shove a Bidybab over, hoping it will cause a massive chain reaction, and...nothing? Oh no! You now realise that the Bidybabs have arranged themselves in a domino-free formation as to prevent this from happening! This makes you wonder if this has happened before. You try your second idea and stomp on the Bidybabs, but your pathetic little shoes are no match for the solid and expertly crafted plastic and metal that the Bidybabs are constructed with. Shit. Any other ideas?

_4_eyed_cyclops 3: this time it's personal: Just kick the shits._

_Dragonify: Let’s just kick them all over the place and show them the middle finger >:D_

_Jet Star's Sidekick: Kick them away or something, they aren't that sturdy. Or find a desk to hide under._

Alright...You’re not sure this will work due to your previous attempts which seemed pretty smart, but it’s the only thing you’ve got. You swing your foot back and slam it into a blackened Bidybab’s torso, and it goes flying through the air! Finally. You were getting pretty worried about how to defeat those little guys.

You rapidly punt the little guys away, sending them soaring across the room, smacking into the ceiling and walls. All of their attacks against you have no effect as you defeat them swiftly. Eventually you reach the Primary Control Module after wading through the pool of little bodies.

You manage to tune out the overlapping chatter of all the HandUnits you brought and look around the room. Two windows, each equipped with two buttons and one entrance, while an entrance to another room sits in front of you. There’s also a pretty cool Baby clock on the wall. Neat.

One tiny cracked Bidybab runs past you and into the central vent. You hear very, very soft chatter followed by a huge scream! Whoever’s in there sounds angry. On the other hand, you hear a music box playing in the room to your left, and footsteps in the room to your right. You gotta go somewhere.

_What do you do?_


	5. Blue Light, Orange Light, Bright Light, No Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You encounter the bots! Except Freddy. Hmm.

_Lampchu: Check the bots using the lights out of curiousity._

_Jet Star’s Sidekick: Press that light button to see who screamed first. If it’s Ballora, she won’t be able to fit through the vents so yeah, leave it. I don’t really think that FT Foxy can come in through the vent either._

_Bob the builder: Maybe Mikey should press the light button to see who made the screaming noise?_

You press the left blue button, lighting up Ballora Gallery. Ballora is there, dancing like no one’s watching. For some reason, seeing her constantly closed eyes angers you and gives you the urge to do...something.

Stepping over to the other blue button and activating it, you see Funtime Foxy performing on his stage. You’ve always wondered what he actually did. Like, he’s just kinda turning back and forth and waving his arm around. Is he announcing something? He just...yeughck. You’ve always hated things that you can’t explain.

Looks like neither of them screamed.

_Njjeppson: Spam the left shock buttons and chuck the Baby clock through the left window._

You leap over to the left panel and strike the orange button repeatedly, hearing a barrage of painful-sounding shocks coming from Ballora Gallery. Eventually, a loud electric blast activates, shutting off all the lights in the building. Oh, great job, now you can’t see anything. But surely now that you’re almost blind you can sympathize with Ballora—

_Njjeppson: If it dosen't interfere with everyone elses comments, then dive through that same window and strangle poor blind Ballora._

Wh-

What did Ballora ever do to you!?

_Njjeppson: Nothing, blind people just make Mike go into a... blind rage ;)_

A-alright…

You toss the Baby clock through the window and crawl through the newly created hole in the glass. The blind ballerina is smouldering on the ground in front of the stage. Looks like that was too many controlled shocks. You go over to her and wrap your hands around her neck.

Aagh! It burns!

I’m not sure what you expected to happen when touching what was basically an extremely overloaded lightning rod just a few seconds prior. Your hands are now horribly burnt! Great work!

_Dragonify: Throw the clock into Funtine Foxy’s room and use control shock for both of them. And then run back to where you were before because they probably are angrier now XD_

_Jet Star’s Sidekick: I don’t really think that FT Foxy can come in through the vent either, so chuck the clock at him._

You pick the clock back up and toss it into Funtime Auditorium, smashing that window too. God, you’re so destructive. Since you’ve already shocked Ballora, you only press Funtime Foxy’s shock button this time. Oops, no power. What was the point of that?

_Lampchu: Investigate the Ennard mask_

...What’s an Ennard?

Well, you investigate the only mask in the room. It’s a weird white face thing with a hat. Cool. What was the point of _that?_

_Lampchu: Find the source of the scream_

_Wottermelon: Go to Circus Control to finish off the Bidybab that ran in there_

_Jet Star’s Sidekick: run to through the vent ahead towards Circus Control to catch the the last Bidybab_

You quickly crawl through the Circus Gallery Vent, fully ready to take down that Bidybab. When you enter, you press the light button to see if whoever made the scream is inside Circus Gallery. Oh, no power, right.

Well, you can still see a giant clown robot pressed up against the glass. Could be her.

You take a step back, almost tripping over some oddly thick wires in your state of shock. She seems to be...breathing, almost? You can see her little endo teeth moving up and down.

“So…” she says, with a voice less intimidating than you’d imagined. “You’re the one who kicked all of my friends around?” You gulp nervously.

“Answer me!”

You quickly nod, not wanting to anger the 7 foot tall animatronic in fear of what she could do to you, although realizing soon after that denying the accusation probably would’ve been a better idea. Her fingers drag down the glass, creating thin white scratches akin to the rude graffiti you see scratched into your father’s window each day.

“What a mean person you are. They’re just kids! Why would you treat them so poorly? There’s only one person I know who treats children as bad as this, and wow you’re him aren’t you?”

You’re not sure.

_4_eyed_cyclops 4: The Final Chapter: Apologize to the Bidybab's mother. She will surely understand the situation._

You apologize to Circus Baby, hoping she will forgive you for beating up those Bidybabs and seeing that it really was them that started it anyway. She isn’t nearly as lenient as you’d hoped.

“You really expect me to believe that? That Bidybab told me that you provoked them without reason. I expected a more intelligent argument from you, Daddy.”

In a confused state, you try to explain to her that you’ve never had children. Before you can however, she shuffles back into the darkness, disappearing from your view.

_Lampchu: Search for your cassete tape_

Since you have nothing else to do besides your ACTUAL JOB, you decide to go search for that tape you lost. You backtrack into the Primary Control Module, and you hear the episode playing to the right of you! You head to the Ballora Gallery entrance, ready to receive your tape, but suddenly Ballora herself appears at the window in a hostile manner. She’s pissed. How are you gonna get around her? As a matter of fact...

_What do you do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait for this one. There was a lot of story to tell! Which is good. Good...


End file.
